BioMachines describes a specific innovation in multichannel, small volume fluid handling, the Microfluid Processor Chip (MPC). The MPC is an original fluid handling device based on arrayable, disposable chips, initially fabricated from silicon that will enable highly accurate, low cost, high speed processing of liquids at nano and picoliter volumes. The modular nature of the design will isolate the sophisticated printing mechanism and control circuitry from the fluid reservoirs and nozzles; allowing disposal or recycling of the low cost contaminated passive parts and reuse of the more expensive active parts. The MPC has the following advantages over existing technologies: 1) High speed production of Biochips; 2) Flexible microfluidic dispensing of different liquid types and volumes from multiple channels within a single chip and 3) Low-cost, disposable or recyclable reservoirs. BioMachines will develop this technology over the next year in collaboration with several collaborators. Success in developing the MPC will significantly increase the efficiency and will substantially lower the cost of performing large-scale, high value genomics and proteomics research and commercial biomedical and biopharmaceutical development. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: BioMachines proposes to develop an innovative microfluid handling device that will revolutionize the way microarrays are produced. The microarray or Biochip is a powerful technology with the potential for creating huge productivity gains in genomics and proteomics research.